Eternal Snow
by xNiNi-Chan
Summary: Utau Hoshina is a new student In Seiyo Academy. She dosen't remember anything from her childhood. Her parents died and now she have to live with her aunt. What happens when the most popular guy in school bumps into her? What is Utau's past? Kutau Amuto
1. Eternal Snow Character Info

**xNiNi-Chan: Hey guys this is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it! **

**Ikuto: Oh great a beginner we're sooo lucky let's go guys *starts to walk away***

**xNiNi-Chan: Have I mention that this is an Amuto story?**

**Amu: WHAT?**

***Ikuto turns around with stars in his eyes.***

**Utau: Good luck Amu!**

**xNiNi-Chan: Well it's mainly Kutau but there's Amuto in it as well.**

**Ikuto&Utau: WHAT?**

**Amu: Good luck Utau!**

**Utau: Oh shut up Amu!**

**Eternal Snow Summery **

Utau Hoshina is a new student In Seiyo Academy. She dosen't remember anything from her childhood. Her parents died and now she have to live with her aunt and her aunt's daughter they both hate Utau. Also there's a moistures creatoure that's fallowing her. What happens when the most popular guy in school bumps in to her by an accident? What is Utau's past and who is that man following her?

**Main Characters **

**Utau Hoshina Age 16**

In the story she has just moved in about 4 months ago because her parents died (Ikuto's not related to her.) and now she has to live with her aunt (Ms Kasaya) and her cousin (Michiko Kasaya) both of them hate Utau for some reason. Utau has no memory of her childhood all she remembers that when she was little she use to sing alot, later on in the story she will start to get flashbacks. Also there's a man that follows Utau.

**Amu Hinamori Age 16**

She is Utau's best friend that always helps her in the toughest times. She's the one that know that Utau and Kukai both have feelings for each other, she gives them love advice but never follows it herself when it comes to Ikuto. She's trying her best to hide her feelings for him but Utau knows the truth.

**Aiko Ito Age 15**

She's a mean little girl that got her dad to pay the teachers of the school to allow her to skip a grade just to be near Kukai. She's in the same class as Utau. She's best friend with Michiko Kasaya so both of them are giving Utau a hard time. Aiko thinks that she's a princess that she's the smartest and the most beautiful girl in the whole school she's also crazy about Kukai.

**Kukai Souma Age 16**

Kukai is the post popular guy is the whole school all the girls want to date him and all the guys want to be him (expect Ikuto). Ikuto is his best friend. Kukai may seem like a very happy person but the truth is that he's not he's hiding the truth from everyone even Ikuto. What will happen when Utau Hoshina bumps into him?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi Age 18 **

Ikuto is in his final year of high school. Kukai is his best friend, Ikuto is in love with Amu Hinamori but dosen't know how to admit it. Later on in the story Ikuto goes to Utau's house for advice on how to win Amu's heart. He also feels that there's something wrong with Kukai but he keeps quiet and hopes that maybe Utau can help Kukai. Ikuto's the first one to know that there's a strange man that follows Utau.

**Cross**

Cross is the man that fallows Utau. At the start of the story Utau strongly believed that he's one of her friends from her childhood and that he may know more about her past so she's spends lots of her time with him. Kukai isn't quite sure about the idea of Cross being Utau's friend and talks to Utau about it. Cross just says that Kukai's jealous because Utau spends more time with him but later on they find out that Cross is one of their new enemys. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**XNiNi-Chan: Hey guys I'm happy to present to you Eternal Snow Chapter 1.**

**Kukai: Finally it took you forever!**

**xNiNi-Chan: Really? I thought it was only on day?**

**Kukai: Oh yeah, sorry my bad**

**Utau: Idiot!**

**xNiNi-Chan: Now now Utau-chan be nice. I'm sorry there's only a bit of Kutau and no Amuto in this chapter but I can explain why…**

**Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO AMUTO?**

**Amu: Oh SHUT UP IKUTO! It's her story so she can do whatever she wants and that means she can kick you out if you keep annoying her like that.**

**Ikuto: So I'll better shut up then.**

**Amu: Wise choice.**

**XNiNi-Chan Your could you be so nice and do Disclaimer for me?**

**Yoru: Sure-nya! xNiNi-Cja dose not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. **

**Eternal Snow Chapter 1 – The Beginning **

**Utau's POV**

I'm running I don't know where to but I keep running I can't see anything. All I can see is black but I'm running towards a voice a voice of a baby a baby that's crying. Then out of nowhere a figure appears in front of me I can't see his face because he's wearing a mask but it seems there's something on his back, something that looks like… a pair of black angel wings. He just stood there and stared at me I wanted to say something but I couldn't find my voice. And that's when I heard…

"UTAU!"

I opened my eyes and heard Ms Kasaya's horrible morning voice. So it was another dream I thought. I quickly dressed up in my school uniform it's a black skirt with a white polo shirt and a black blazer there is a red ribbon tied around my neck and I have a pair of black high knee socks and my usual black ballet shoes (Link to the uniform - ) This is the uniform of Seiyo Academy.

My name is Utau Hoshina. 16 years old, first year of high school. I came to Tokyo four months ago because my parents died in a car crush no one knows why but I feel like it has something to do with my dream, the same dream that I have every night ever since I was little. I know it sounds silly but anyway now I'm stuck here with my aunt Ms Nagumi Kasaya and my beloved cousin Michiko Kasaya. Other people would be happy to live with their family but not me to tell the truth I would rather to be anywhere else but not here. Both of them hate me they always had but I didn't really care that much before when I was with my parents back in India. But now I have to live with them.

I came into Ms Kasaya's room "Yes your highness?" I said "UTAU HOSHINA WHERE IS MY MORNING TEA?" she yelled "It's on the table in the dining room, Ms Kasaya!" I said it in high tone and then I realized how I just said it I covered my mouth with my hands. "Well, well Hoshina don't speak to me like that you slut. It's really hard to believe that you're my younger's sister daughter. Didn't she teach you any manners? Hmm… it's no wander after all I always been the better sister and that's why she run away to India and met your father but look now it didn't give her any good. She's dead her husband is dead and her daughter… well I don't even want to comment on that " She said with a laugh. "Don't you agree, Hoshina?" She asked with that horrible smile of hers.

I was trying my best to hold back I bit my lip. How dare she talk like that about my parent and her own sister doesn't she have a heart that witch. "Yes you're right, I'm sorry." I said "Good"

Then I heard someone running up the stairs. It was Michiko she had like twenty dresses in her hands and a pancake in her mouth. "Mummy, mummy what should I wear for school today. Kukai-kun has his soccer practice today so so so…" before she could finish she slipped on one of her dresses. I giggled a little when I looked at her. "What are you laughing about, Hoshina?" she give me her glare. "It's just that we need to wear school uniform for school you can't wear any of these dresses Michiko and doesn't Aiko has a crush on Kukai? Wouldn't it create a fight between you two?" I said trying to make my point since Michiko's brain was like a brain of a two year old.

"Anyway Hoshina, don't you have anything to do before you go to school?" I heard Ms Kasaya. I just went out of the room because I wasn't in the mood for a fight. But before I could go downstairs Michiko stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't forget Hoshina you're here to work not to have fun You're not in India anymore and you're not you're not parents little princess anymore, in fact you have no one you should be glad we took you in so don't act like a know it all is that clear?" She asked "Yes, I know Michiko you remind me about it every single day and to tell you the truth I would rather to live on the street then here. " I said

She slapped me and I lost my balance and fell on the floor. She went down the stairs but stopped half way and looked at me and said "I dare you, you dog!" Then she laughed and went down stairs. I was holding my cheek she just slapped a single tear rolled down my cheek.

At school I told Amu the whole story. I could see that she was about to burst out with anger. Amu Hinamori is my best friend. She helped me a lot with homework and studies that I missed. She's always there to hear me out and help me with any kind of situation. Not only that she's the only one who knows that I don't remember anything from my childhood and that my parents died. I don't know why but she's the only one that I can sing for and when I do that I feel really happy. "What did she do?" Amu shouted.

**Amu's POV**

I can't believe what Michiko did to Utau how dare she? "I'm gonna teach her a lesson!" I shouted "Come on Amu, calm down it's not ganna change anything anyway." Utau said trying her best to calm me down. "No! How dare she…" I was cut off by a familiar voice. "Yo! Hinomori" the voice said. I turned around and saw my friend Kukai Souma.

Kukai changed a lot ever since high school started he doesn't show it but there's something on his mind and he won't tell anyone not even Ikuto his best friend. And about Ikuto it's a different story. "Hey, Kukai how are you" I asked "I'm great, are you going to came to my soccer practice after school?" he asked I looked at Utau "Sounds good, what do you think Utau?" I asked "Count me out, I have to do something for Ms Kasaya." She said "Oh, so you're Utau Hoshina the girl that Amu told us about." Kukai said and smiled "Yep, that's her" I said looking at Kukai was it just my imagination or was he blushing a little? "And Ms Kasaya isn't she the mother of Michiko Kasaya" Kukai asked "Yeah, that's the mother of the great Michiko Kasaya" Utau answered "Ms Kasaya is Utau's aunt" I added "Really?" Kukai asked surprised "Yeah" I said "She must be a really nice person" he said Too bad it was completely wrong and I'm sure that Utau will get a bit upset. I know he didn't mean to because he didn't know how Ms Kasaya and Michiko are treating Utau.

Utau looked at me and said "Anyways I have to get going, I'll speak to ya later Amu" and with that she walked away without a word. I could see the sad expression on her face. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Kukai I could see he was very confused about what just happened. "Well Kukai I think if you want to know you will have to talk with Utau about it" That's all I said to him. "Then at least tell me why was she so upset" he said "Let's just say that Michiko may seem like a nice person to you but she's different then you think" I said and waved good bye to Kukai.

**Utau's POV **

I walked down the hall to look for my English teacher to ask him about the essay were suppose to write for Monday and that's when I saw the last person I wanted to see right now Michiko and Aiko. "Hey, Hoshina!" I heard Aiko call me. I stopped like ten feet away from her. "What do you want Aiko?" I asked "So you were talking to Kukai-kun?" She said with her Oh my god I'm a princess voice. "Yeah, and so?" I said then Aiko came up to me and whispered to my ear "I'm warning you stay away from him!" "Or what? You're going to send your daddy's guards on me or something?" I said and start to walk away but Aiko stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. "If that's your wish then yes but think twice before you mess with me Hoshina." I shook off her hand and walk away and said "Don't worry his all yours."

**Kukai's POV **

After my soccer practice I run to find Utau since Amu wouldn't tell me what was wrong and I was worried about her. Amu told me that sometimes after school Utau goes to the rooftop of the school to clear her mind so I wanted to give it a try. "Kukai do you even know where to look for that girl?" asked Daichi "Hinamori said that sometimes she goes to the rooftop" I answered "Yeah, but we have no proof she's actually there, right? " "Yeah, but it won't hurt to look." I said breathing hard from running around the whole school looking for Utau. And that's when I heard it. "Kukai, do you hear it?" Daichi asked I ignored him and went up to the door. "That voice, could it be?" I mumbled to myself. I slowly opened the door without a sound.

And that's when I saw the person I've been looking for. Utau sitting on the roof edge singing to herself quietly.

**(Note: I don't own Blue Moon)**

hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
>tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute<br>te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
>yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo<p>

yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
>atsui mune wa sawagidasu<p>

sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
>sugu ni todoki sou na noni<br>itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
>oikakete wa kurenai ne<p>

ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
>hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai<br>kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
>muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate<p>

amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
>kizamu akashi idaite ite<p>

hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
>suki ni natte shimatta no<br>onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
>kanashi sugiru monogatari<p>

miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
>watashi no jikan wa tomaru<p>

nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
>fukasa ni nomikomareteku<br>kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu  
>itsuka sora ga sakete mo<br>eien ni omotte imasu

**XNiNi-Chan: So what do you think will happen next? I hope you enjoy it and please R&R. **


End file.
